Operation: Blackout
Operation: Blackout was an Elite Penguin Force event that began on November 15, 2012 and ended on December 6, 2012, even though it was originally planned to end on December 4. Rumors had already started in 2011, for on the Behind the Scenes video of Club Penguin, you would see an employee working on a computer. On the screen in big black bold letters, it said Operation: Blackout. It was confirmed on Herbert's,Herbert's Twitter account Polo Field's and Billybob's Twitter accounts.Billybob announcing Operation: Blackout Polo Field also blogged about the team making sounds for November.The post by Klutzy This was the first time Herbert makes an appearance as a mascot, and it was confirmed by Polo Field on his Twitter account. Storyline Herbert's plan Herbert's plans were to turn Club Penguin Island into Club Herbert and capture all the class leading EPF agents (including G, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and The Director of the Elite Penguin Force, but not PH). The blackout was to block out the sun using a High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser in his fortress, as well as destroy the Everyday Phoning Facility, thus destroying the EPF Command Room itself. Once done, Herbert was going to destroy the rest of the island using the sun's energy as a weapon, and EPF Agents had to break into his fortress and stop him. As Herbert blackened the sun, the island was experiencing a rapid increase of snowfall and a rapid decrease of temperature. Herbert's real reasoning for his plot was to find out the true identity of the Director, and more importantly, to steal the heat for himself (like he always wanted), and freeze the penguins, who previously had frozen him in Operation: Hibernation. Stage 1 The Agents broke into Herbert's Fortress, and they had to disable the Security Terminal 1. Stage 2 On November 16, agents were given a Grappling Hook which they used to pull a lever and open the door to access Security Terminal 2 and disable it. You needed to know how to throw the grappling hook. Stage 3 On November 18, agents are given a Plasma Laser, which they use to cut through another one of Herbert's doors and disable Security Terminal 3. Also, Herbert captured Dot and froze her along with Gary. Stage 4 On November 20, agents equipped the Deflection Vest to cross a laser security system and infiltrate Security Terminal 4. Rookie was also captured by Herbert P. Bear. Stage 5 On November 22, agents equipped the Smoke Goggles to see through a smoke screen and infiltrate another location of the last terminal, Security Terminal 5. Jet Pack Guy was captured by crabs. Stage 6 On November 24, agents used the Anti Lava Boots to walk across the lava and enter Herbert HQ, disabling the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser. The Director was also captured. Aftermath All the captured agents are freed. When the agents turned off the Solar Laser, its self-destruction was activated. Penguins around the island rejoice, and the sun comes back out, while Herbert screams in defeat. The Director congratulates you for freeing Club Penguin from Herbert's dictatorship, and reveals her identity to be... Aunt Arctic! Rookie was also a meetable character for the rest of the event. Afterwards, Herbert started building the Hot Sauce 3000 for his next plot. He used the outer body of the Solar Laser. Free Items :For items obtainable from the interface, see here. Trivia *In Issue #365 of the Club Penguin Times, Herbert P. Bear asked how to build a high frequency infrared reversion laser, which he would then use to blackout Club Penguin Island, using the name "Hurbert P. Enguin" to fool Gary to get the answer on how to build it. *Herbert was technically a dictator during this event, having taken over the entire island and making undesirable laws. Before this, it was unknown what the government of Club Penguin Island was, if any. *This is the first time Herbert was meetable in-game. *Club Penguin has been working on Operation: Blackout since 2010 and was supposed to be held in 2011 after Operation: Hibernation. It was postponed to 2012. *Herbert's website (clubherbert.com) was updated through the event, and the last thing he said was "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME", hinting his return. *When ClubHerbert.com came out, there was a picture of Gary and Dot, the top two on Herbert's to capture list, taped to the wall and some penguins believed that they were captured. Then a picture of Rookie was added and it was believed that he was also captured. (This rumor proved to be false due to the update of ClubHerbert.com and Rookie appeared in the Club Penguin Times issue #368) *During Operation: Blackout, players were not able to complete the test to become an EPF agent due to the Everyday Phoning Facility being destroyed. *During Operation: Blackout, there was a Snow Cat outside the Lighthouse and at the Dock carrying supplies. *It was confirmed in a video that the Director is Aunt Arctic. * The clouds during the blackout look like the Storm from the Halloween Parties. *This party set a Club Penguin record, with 1.8 million penguins logged on on November 24, 2012, the largest amount of penguins logged in at a specific time. *Rookie made official appearances during the last few days of Operation: Blackout. *The last capsule at Herbert's Fortress was completely empty, but it was revealed to be for you. Herbert mentions in the newspaper that the crabs must capture you, or his plan would fail. He also says that you are as dangerous as The Director. This turns out to be true, as when you arrive at the Herbert HQ, you are allowed to fill the empty spot. *The tagline for this party is similar to the tagline for the Future Party. Glitches during the party *There was a glitch when the party first came out where in the Paradise played the Holiday Party music instead of its own music. *Even with the VR Room had been closed due to the fire of the Tube Transport, it still can be accessed normally with the link http://play.clubpenguin.com/?login=true&rm=213#/login/ and you can still play the PSA Missions. * You can still play PSA missions by using the link above it will not ban your penguin. *There is a glitch where you can enter the main command room and also a glitch where you can see Terminal 5. *The ClubHerbert.com website was not updated when the other four agents were captured, while when Gary was captured it was updated. This has been fixed. *There has been a glitch when Club Penguin was updated for the snowstorm, everyone got a free Membership. But it only lasted 10 minutes. But it was confirmed that every time the island gets updated, the same thing will happen. *There is a glitch where you can defeat Herbert before November 24. You can also see the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser destroyed and the skies blue. *There was a glitch that when you are in the underground HQ, and open the catalog, when you try to buy something it says Would you like to buy undefined for undefined coins? You currently have number of coins. That glitch was fixed. *There was also a glitch that allowed you to access a terminal without getting the next item. *The operation steps couldn't be seen, so they couldn't get the free items and complete them. The glitch was later fixed. *There was a glitch that allowed you to get to the Herbert HQ and, therefore, defeat Herbert early. Gallery Sneak Peeks Billybob operationb.jpg|Billybob confirming the event. Herbertopblack2.png|A clear image of the Operation: Blackout script from the Behind the Scenes Video. Operation STOP HIM.png|Herbert tricking Gary and asking for help. Blackout!.jpg|Sneak peek from Polo Field. YEEP.jpg|A sneak peek of Operation: Blackout of what the Town looks like. Screenshot_1716.png|A sneak peek of the outside of the Coffee Shop. Screenshot_1717.png|A sneak peek of the secret entrance to the EPF Underground Base. OPERATION BLACKOUT SNEAK PEEK!.jpg|A sneak peek of the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser. Herbert uses this to block the Sun. Herbert battle.PNG|Gary's glasses broken showing a reflection of Herbert grabbing Gary. Herbert's Foretress.PNG|The photon wavelength inverter machine Herbert used to block out the sun. A6p7gURCEAMCMEC.jpg|A sneak peek from Spike Hike. Screenshot_1726.png|A sneak peek of the EPF underground base. Party news.png|The party news. Herbert in 3D.png|Herbert in-game as shown on the Club Penguin Blog. Another sneak peek in Herbert sightings. Op. Blackout Sneak Peek.jpg|A Club Penguin notice board plan in 2011 (Op. Blackout was supposed to occur in June 2011, however it didn't happen) Blackout Sneak Peek.jpg Blackout Animatic.jpg Homepage File:OBLogot1.png|The party first official homepage. File:OBLogot2.png|The party second official homepage. Login Screens Herbert Log-in Screen (Operation Blackout 2012).png|The First log-in screen of Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout 2012 Log-in Screen.png|The Second Log-in Screen of Operation: Blackout Operation B2 Log-in Screen #2.png|The Second Log-in Screen of Operation: Blackout (Part #2) Operation Bl12 Log-in Screen #3.png|The Third Log-in Screen of Operation: Blackout Operation Black2 Log-in Screen #4.png|The Third Log-in Screen of Operation: Blackout (Part #2) Log off Screens File:OpeartionBlackoutLogoffScreen.jpg|The first Log off screen for the party. File:In english.png|The second Log off screen for the party. Operation Blackout 2012 Log-off Screen #3 (Grappling Hook).png|The 3rd Log-off Screen during the party Op. Blackout Log.png|The 4th Log-off Screen during the party Op. Blackout Deflect Vest Off Screen.png|The 5th Log-off Screen during the party Smoke Googles Op. Blackout Log Screen.png|The 6th Log-off Screen during the party Op. Blackout Lava Boots Screen.png|The 7th Log-off Screen during the party Op. Blackout Items Reminder Log-off Screen 2012.png|The 8th Log-off Screen during the party Rooms November 15, 2012 - November 17, 2012 BlackOutBeach.PNG|Beach BlackOutBeacon.PNG|Beacon BlackOutBook.PNG|Book Room BlackOutCoffee.PNG|Coffee Shop BlackOutCove.PNG|Cove BlackOutDock.PNG|Dock BlackOutDojo.PNG|Dojo BlackOutCourtyard.PNG|Dojo Courtyard BlackOutCommand.PNG|EPF Command Room BlackOutEPF.PNG|Everyday Phoning Facility BlackOutFire.PNG|Fire Dojo BlackOutForest.PNG|Forest BlackOutGift.PNG|Gift Shop BlackOutBerg.PNG|Iceberg Blackout Lighthouse.PNG|Lighthouse BlackOutAttic.PNG|Lodge Attic BlackOutShack.PNG|Mine Shack Blackoutparadise.PNG|Paradise BlackOutPet.PNG|Pet Shop BlackOutPizza.PNG|Pizza Parlor BlackOutPlaza.PNG|Plaza BlackOutHill.PNG|Ski Hill BlackOutLodge.PNG|Ski Lodge Blackout Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village BlackOutForts.PNG|Snow Forts BlackOutStadium.PNG|Stadium BlackOutStage.PNG|Stage BlackOutTown.PNG|Town Operation Blackout Sector 1.png|Sector 1 Operation Blackout Sector 2.png|Sector 2 Central COmmand Room OB.png|Herbert HQ Operation Blackout Herbert HQ (All Agents Trapped).png|Herbert HQ (all agents trapped) November 18, 2012 - November 21, 2012 (Updated Rooms) Beacon Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Beacon Cove Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Cove Dock Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Dock Dojo Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Dojo Courtyard Forest Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Forest Mine Shack Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Mine Shack Plaza Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Plaza Ski Hill Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Ski Hill Ski Village Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Ski Village Snow Forts Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Snow Forts Town Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Town November 22, 2012 - November 23, 2012 townHR.png|Town Center villageOBlate.png|Ski Village plazaOBlate.png|Plaza mtn.png|Ski Hill forestOB.png|Forest coveOBlate.png|Cove shackOBlate.png|Mine Shack dojoextOBlate.png|Dojo Courtyard beaconOBlate.png|Beacon rinkOBlate.png|Ice Rink bergOBlate.png|Iceberg November 24, 2012 - December 5, 2012 TOWNAFTERCOMPLETEALLSTAGES.PNG|Town SFORTSAFTERCOMPLETINGALLSTAGES.PNG|Snow Forts PLAZAAFTERCOMPLETEALLSTAFES.PNG|Plaza forestaftercompletingallstages.PNG|Forest coveaftercompleteallstages.PNG|Cove skivillageaftercompletingallstages.PNG|Ski Village cp232.PNG|Ski Hill mineshackaftercompletingallstages.PNG|Mine Shack dockaftercompletingallstages.PNG|Dock beachaftercompletingallstages.PNG|Beach cp220.PNG|Beacon cp224.PNG|Iceberg cp223.PNG|Dojo Courtyard cp230.PNG|Ninja Hideout cp231.PNG|Fire Dojo Cp219.PNG|Stadium cp225.PNG|Herbert HQ cp226.PNG|Central Lock Down cp227.PNG|Underground Resistance The Frozen EPF Agents Frozen Director.png|The Director frozen. Frozen Dot.png|Dot frozen Frozen Gary.png|Gary frozen Frozen Jet Pack Guy.png|Jet Pack Guy frozen Frozen Rookie.png|Rookie frozen Frozen EPF Agents (non-distorted view) Rooms_Herbert_HQ_Director.png|The Director Dot_Sprite.png|Dot Gary_captured9.png|Gary Jet_Pack_Guy_Sprite.png|Jet Pack Guy Rookie Captured Sprite.png|Rookie Herbert spotted Photo.JPG|Herbert spotted during the party. HerbertES.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. hebert124.png|Herbert spotted during the party. 2131.png|Herbert spotted during the party. MeMeetingHerbert.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. Screenshot_25.png|Herbert spotted during the party. Herbert met.png|Herbert spotted during the party. ScreenHunter_35_Nov._16_19.35.jpg|Herbert spotted during the party. herbert 2.jpg Screenshot from 2012-11-16 21:51:51.png|Herbert spotted during the party. Herbert-is-awesome.jpg|Herbert Spotted during the party. Screenshot from 2012-11-16 21:51:57.png|Herbert spotted on the island. Herbert 1.png|Herbert spotted at the Stadium. Herbert 3.png|Hebert spotted at the Snow Forts, saying it is dark out sarcasticlally. File:Herberta.png|Herbert spotted at the Underground HQ. Herbert is Awesome.PNG|Herbert spotted at the Lighthouse, at the server Big Surf. I met Herbert.png|Herbert spotted at the Dock. File:Herbert-met.jpg|Herbert at the Dock. Screenshot from 2012-11-20 15:23:45.png Screenshot from 2012-11-20 15:25:44.png MeMeetingHerbert.png|Herbert found once again in the Ski Village. Herbert23.png|Herbert spotted at his Paradise. Herbert6.png|Herbert spotted in the Coffee Shop. TE.png|Herbert laughing. Herbert Northern Lights Town.png|Herbert spotted at the Town. HERBERT.PNG|Herbert in a Portuguese Server. OH BAD BEAR.PNG|Herbert spotted during the party. I MET HIM ye.PNG|Herbert spotted during the party. Herbert_10.png|Herbert telling his monologue to a crowd of penguins. Rookie spotted Rookie1111.png|Rookie spotted in the Pizza Parlor. ROOKIE222222.PNG|Rookie spotted in a French Server. rookie33333333.PNG|Rookie in the Ski Village. rookie4444.PNG|Rookie spotted. Cp245.PNG|Rookie spotted on a Spanish server. Rookie Op. Blackout6.JPG|Rookie in the Snow Forts. rookieonline.PNG|Rookie at the Town. Rookiespotted27.PNG|Rookie at the Pizza Parlor. Rookiespotted7.PNG|Rookie at the Plaza. Rookiespotted20.PNG|Rookie at the Paradise. Rookiespotted15.PNG|Rookie at the Paradise. Rookiespotted14.PNG|Rookie at the Paradise. Rookiespotted22.PNG|Rookie at the Ski Village. Rookiespotted11.PNG|Rookie at the Paradise. Others Gary Kidnapped Article.PNG|The "Gary Kidnapped?" Club Penguin Times article. Public Service Annoucement Roookie.PNG|The "Public Service Announcement" Club Penguin Times article. Note: "'P'ublic 'S'ervice 'A'nnouncement Screen-Shot-2012-11-15-at-10.26.55-PM.jpg Map with special map icon (Operation Blackout 2012).png|The map during the party Map with special map icon (Close-up) (Operation Blackout 2012).png|A Close-up of the Operation: Blackout icon on the map during the party Special Gary message from Field Ops.png|The Field Ops 1 week before the party when Gary has been kidnapped Field Ops offline (Operation Blackout 2012).png|The Spy Phone when you checked for the Field Ops during the party ROOKIEONLINEPROOF.PNG|Loustik005 confirming in his Twitter account: Rookie is online. Barreldgds.png|A barrel from the 5th Terminal. Herbert Flag.png|A flag with Herbert on it. Herbert Picture.png|A picture of Herbert Klutzy Picture.png|A picture of Klutzy Operation Black out herbert statue.png|A Herbert Statue. OperationBlackoutNewRules.png|As seen in Operation: Blackout. OperationBlackoutNewRules2.png|As seen in Operation: Blackout. Aftermath Herbert fails.png Herb failed.png Aftermath HQ.png Aunt Arctic Director.png Club Herbert Times News Herbert Times 1.png|The article "Is Herbert's Plan Failing?" on Issue #371 of Club Herbert Times Herbert Times 2.png|Part #2 of the article "Is Herbert's Plan Failing?" from Issue #371 of the Club Herbert Times Herbert Times 3.png|The article "Resistance Rises" on the Issue #371 of the Club Herbert Times Herbert Times 4.png|The Upcoming Events Section of Issue #371 of the Club Herbert Times ClubHerbertTimes1.png|Club Herbert Times Issue #1 (Club Penguin Times Issue #369) ClubHerbertTimes2.png|Club Herbert Times Issue #2 (Club Penguin Times Issue #370) ClubHerbertTimes3.png|Club Herbert Times Issue #3 (Club Penguin Times Issue #371) Videos Club Penguin Official Save the Island!|Club Penguin Official: Save the Island! Sneak Peek Operation Blackout Official Club Penguin|Sneak Peek: Operation Blackout EPF Operation Blackout - Weather Report Official Club Penguin|EPF Operation Blackout - Weather Report Game On Save The Island! Operation Blackout Official Club Penguin|Game On: Save The Island! Operation Blackout EPF Operation Blackout - Meet Herbert P. Bear! Official Club Penguin|EPF Operation Blackout - Meet Herbert P. Bear! The EPF Director's Secret Revealed! Official Club Penguin|The EPF Director's Secret Revealed! Places Changes When Herbert took over Club Penguin, he decalibrated the tour guide information. The new information and names are as follows. Herbert Chat Jokes Sources and References SWF Music *Main Theme *Herbert's Fortress *Paradise *Stage Rooms *Beach *Beacon *Book Room *Coffee Shop *Cove *Dock *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Dojo Hideout *EPF Command Room *Everyday Phoning Facility *Fire Dojo *Forest *Gift Shop *Iceberg *Lighthouse *Lodge Attic *Mine Shack *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlour *Plaza *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Stadium *Stage *Town Party Rooms *Herbert HQ *Central Lock Down *Paradise *Sector 1 *Sector 2 *Secret Tunnel *EPF Resistance See also * Operation: Hibernation *Operation: Spy & Seek *EPF *PSA Secret Missions *Operation: Blackout Catalogue *Blackout Quest Interface * Operation: Puffle Category:In-Game Missions Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:2012 Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Operation: Blackout Category:EPF Operations Category:Ski Building Category:EPF Category:Herbert P. Bear Category:November Parties Category:EPF Missions